Because of You
by Greyspell
Summary: A very sad story about a very sad day. Based near the end of the manga, when I thought the manga ended at chapter 135, so very, very BIG spoilers.Warning: Character Death PLEASE R R!
1. Announcement

Disclaimer – I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters – Takaya-sensei does (Natsuki Takaya if you don't know her as Takaya-sensei) 

Because of You

Announcement

Yuki sat in the middle of the road, feeling shell-shocked and numb. Feeling horrified and like a part of him had just died, he stood up as the police officers came over to talk to him.  
He spoke, asked and answered questions whilst half having an out-of-body experience. He felt like he was on auto pilot the whole time, conscious only enough to say that he isn't hurt, that he doesn't want to ride in the ambulance but that he needs to call his family. The officer nods, hands him a cell phone and watches him dial Shigure's number.  
"Hello, Shigure Sohma here."  
"Shigure, its Yuki."  
"Yuki! What's wrong? You sound odd. Did something happen at th…"  
"She's dead, Shigure"  
… "What?"  
"She's dead! Tohru-san is DEAD! She…"  
"Sh, ok, ok. Ah, hospital. Go, we'll meet you there."  
"Mmm."  
"Holy shit."  
"Yeah."  
"She's dead," Shigure finished and hang up.


	2. Flashback

Flashback

"Wahh, Yuki-kun, look! Kittens!" Tohru jumps and squeals, pointing at the store.  
"Ha ha. Want to have a look?" 'For her'  
"Ah, really? Can we? Yes!"  
The two teens go into the pet store. All the animals start making barking, or meowing or making whatever sound it was that they made. Yuki sighs, wanting to get out of the store already. Staring out the window, he notices an ice cream parlour.   
'That'll do.'  
"Tohru-san, would you like some ice cream?"  
"Ah, oh no, I couldn't…"  
"I would like some," He smiles.  
"Well…ok. Thank you."

The two walk outside and Yuki leads Tohru, weaving through the parked cars. He is glad that, even though she and Kyo were together now, she still spent time with him and the other Sohma's. Glancing at her, he smiles again as he walks on to the main road,  
"YUKI-KUN, LOOK OUT!!"  
Is all he hears at first, feeling her hands pushing him hard. Then, the screeching of the tyres as the car's brakes are slammed on and, as he turns around, he sees…  
Tohru…  
On to the bonnet of the car, into the glass, onto, and over, the roof and down the back of the car, landing in a bloody, motionless mess in the middle of the road.  
"TOHRU-SAN!!" He half screams half chokes.  
"Yuki-kun?" She coughs weakly.  
"Tohru-san, hold on! The ambulance…SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE! Tohru-san, just hold on!"  
"Don't be silly Yuki-kun. I…I can't…I'm not…strong enough…please…be strong…look after Kyo-kun and the others for me…"  
"No, please, Tohru-san!"  
"G'bye…Yuki-kun. I'm glad…that you're safe." She smiles and chuckles slightly, "like mother…like daughter, eh?" She fades out.  
Yuki collapses and screams his heart out to anyone within hearing, the tears beginning to run down his already ghost white cheeks.


	3. Goodbye

The zodiac, sat down on the plastic garden seats, Yuki and Kyo next to Uo and Hana, their classmates, Tohru's work colleagues and her family. The four coffin bearers they were. They were all identical. Their faces stone hard, stunned, yet their tears still pouring freely. Uo even allowed a sob to sound as Tohru's song began…

_For all those times you stood by me_

Uo and Hana remembered all the times Tohru had stood by them…Uo and Kureno, Hana with getting closer to people. Tohru helped everyone shine.

_For all the truth that you made me see_

Akito remembered Tohru being there, holding her hand out to her and comforting her. Showing her the truth that she wasn't alone.

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

Shigure remembered how much fun he'd had when Tohru was around, and not just the perverse kind either. Everything was always so much livelier when she was there.

_For all the wrong that you made right_

Yuki remembered Hatori saying once, that if someone can cause scars, that there is bound to be someone who can heal those scars, Tohru, he knew, did that.

_For every dream you made come true_

Momiji remembered when Tohru told him about Momo asking her to ask him if he would be Momo's big brother. It had made so many of his dreams come true that he'd started practicing his violin more, so that he could play with Momo.

_For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby_

Kyo remembered how thankful he was when Tohru came after him the night he transformed. He was thankful for even meeting her, even if it meant meeting the Yankee and Denpa girl with her.

_You're the one who held me up_

Isuzu (Rin) remembered Tohru making the Jelly for her. She came and visited her. Not just because Isuzu was looking for a way to break the curse too, but because Tohru had wanted them to be friends.

_Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through  
through it all_

Kyo remembered her running away from him when she gotten out of the hospital. He saw her lying on the ground after the landslide. None of it mattered to her, she had forgiven him completely. She made him see that not everything was his fault.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

Akito remembered hugging Tohru, when she thought everything was lost. That surely, now her zodiac was 'free', they would all leave her. But Tohru had been there, saying that she would still be her friend.

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

Kisa remembered when her 'sissy' had first met her mother. Kisa was in tiger form, biting Tohru's hand when her mother had come up to her, nearly broken. It was Tohru who had spoken up for Kisa, who hadn't been able to talk at the time, and said exactly what was in her heart. 'Sissy' had understood her.

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

Hiro remembered when he had heard about Tohru, for the first time, he'd been so angry that this stupid girl had been able to help Kisa where he couldn't. He knew though, now, that that was because she had seen things in her life, that he could only hope he wouldn't. She could see things in people, however, that he did want to see. He would try his best to, especially now.

_You saw the best there was in me_

Ayame remembered when he met Tohru; he had been his usual, exuberant self, the self that could earn him enemies in less time than it took to boil water. But Tohru, after having Ayame in her clothing, him taking her out to lunch and him ordering for her, she still had sat there, listened to him and given him such amazing advice. She truly had just tried to see the best in him, and everyone else around her.

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

Ritsu remembered when he first met Tohru; how she had thought he was a girl. And who wouldn't, he was wearing such girly clothing. But she had been there for him, spoken so kindly to him. Helped him understand that he wasn't such a worthless person and even gave him a goal and a reason to live until he found the person that was his reason for living.

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

Kagura remembered Tohru and her fixing the door after Kagura had demolished it again. They sat there all night chatting, Tohru had even told her not to give up on Kyo. That she just had to wait until Kyo could see how devoted she was and that that was a good thing.

_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

Yuki, Kyo, Uo and Hana stood and took a corner of the painted coffin, stamped with zodiac, god characters, cats, fish flowers, red butterflies and rice all pictures. It was so Tohru. Nearly everyone there cried as the 'precious rice ball' was finally placed by her mother's side, this time forever. Hours past and finally, only the zodiac, Shishou, Uo and Hana remained. "You know Tohru-san," Yuki began, "this is all because of you," he smiled sadly, "Goodbye."

I know there not technically the zodiac any more, but it's just easier to call the that than it is to name them all or say the Sohma family because there are many, many Sohma's, and they were not all there. Most didn't even know of Tohru.

By the way, forgot to say in my original disclaimer - Celiene (?) Dion owns the song 'Because You'


End file.
